My Father, The Gryffindor
by Myra109
Summary: "Don't touch my daughters!" Percy shouted, throwing himself in front of a trembling Molly and Lucy. "Dad, no!" Molly cried, but it was too late. A spell flung her father backwards, and he hit the wall with a mighty crack. He didn't get back up. AU, part of the Gryffindor Collection, T to be safe


_Hello, readers. This is a part of the Gryffindor Collection. Please check out the other two stories called A True Gryffindor and A Gryffindor For Sure._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

It was a normal Tuesday night for Percy Weasley and his wife and daughters. He arrived home from work and greeted both of his daughters, home for the summer holidays, with hugs and kisses while they pretended to be embarrassed. He would then kiss his wife while his daughters _ewwed_ in the background. He'd arrive home just in time for dinner, and his family would sit at the table to eat.

For the most part, it happened just like it always did, but right before the four of them could sit down to eat, things changed.

The door was flung off its hinges with a crash, and Molly and Lucy yelped, diving under the table without their parents having to order them to do so.

Their parents had told them that if there were ever intruders, hide and let them handle it. Just because the girls knew some magic now didn't mean they were any match for the intruders, and while Molly and Lucy wanted to help, they knew better than to come out of hiding. One, they didn't have their wands on them at the time. Two, their parents would've pushed them right back under the table, so there was no point in trying.

Their parents stood, and before either daughter could react, spells were flying everywhere. Green, red, blue, purple… it was a light show of flashing colors that blinded Molly and Lucy. The pained cries of the intruders and their parents rang in their ears as spells collided with them.

"What do they want?" Lucy cried, unheard above the yelps of people and the shatters and bangs and thuds of spells hitting walls and furniture and objects.

Molly shrugged, terror wrapping her up in its arms and refusing to release her.

"I don't know," Molly admitted.

Molly's hand found Lucy's, and they wrapped their fingers around each other's, not wanting to lose the only thing they had tying them down, keeping them from spiraling into panic completely.

A thud sounded, and Molly's eyes widened as she watched a man approach their mother, who was lying dazed on the ground. Their father was engaged in a battle with a female intruder and hadn't noticed his wife's situation.

"Mom!" Lucy yelled before she could stop herself, and Molly and Lucy clambered out from beneath the table. The sudden noise caused the man to turn to face them.

"The daughters," he smirked. Neither of them noticed Percy stun the woman he was battling and turn towards what appeared to be a staring contest. "I'll have fun destroying the things Weasley and Hunter love the most…"

He raised his wand, and Molly and Lucy shivered, clutching each other like life lines and fearfully waiting for the blinding green light to blast them and end their lives in the blink of an eye.

The man opened his mouth, a curse on his tongue.

"Don't touch my daughters!" Percy shouted, throwing himself in front of a trembling Molly and Lucy.

"Dad, no!" Molly cried, but it was too late. A spell flung her father backwards, and he hit the wall with a mighty crack. He didn't get back up.

Audrey stunned the man from behind, and the family raced over to kneel beside the unconscious (or dead…) man lying on the kitchen floor.

"Perce," Audrey whimpered. "Perce, please don't die on me. Please, baby, please wake up."

Her mother was slipping into hysterical crying when Lucy held her hand under her father's nose and over his mouth.

"He's breathing," the younger daughter sobbed in belief.

Molly grabbed her mother's wand and whispered _, "Rennervate."_

Nothing happened.

Molly frowned. She was usually very good at that spell.

She tried again. Nothing. She tried again and again and again. Nothing happened.

Molly turned to Lucy, fear echoing across her features.

"He's breathing," Molly repeated after Lucy, "but why isn't he waking up?"

Lucy looked just as fearful as her sister.

"I don't know," Lucy admitted, her voice shaking.

* * *

Percy was rushed to the hospital, and the entire Weasley-Potter clan met them there. The group waited in the waiting room, biting their nails and pacing in worry.

At last, the doctor appeared and called Audrey to the front.

On that day, Percy Weasley was pronounced comatose.

* * *

That was nearly a month ago, and Molly's father still hadn't woken up.

It was the day before she was due back to Hogwarts, and she wanted to visit her father one last time before she departed for the school. If something happened while she was at home, she could be at the hospital in a heart beat. She couldn't do that if she was at Hogwarts, so she wanted to see her father just in case it was the last time she ever saw him breathing (she couldn't say alive. After all, he was in a coma; he couldn't move or eat or even open his eyes. He was existing, not living).

Molly sat in the chair beside her father's bed, and her hand intertwined with his.

"Hey, Daddy," she smiled, weakly. "I miss you."

She pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket with the hand not gripping her father's and stared at her father's emotionless face.

"I wrote a poem," she told him. "Wanna hear it?"

He (obviously) didn't respond.

"I know you would. You always wanted to hear my poems, see my drawings, even my stick figures," she laughed. "Here it goes.

 _ **My Father, The Gryffindor**_

 **What is a Gryffindor? my little cousins ask.**

 **A Gryffindor is loyal and brave,**

 **And if it means protecting others, he won't shy away from the task.**

 **The endangered people, he shall try to save.**

 **He will put himself in danger to help others.**

 **He will sacrifice himself by jumping in front of a blade**

 **In order to save another.**

 **He is a hero that is usually made.**

 **Still, I know a hero that was not made, but born.**

 **From the minute he entered the world,**

 **He was hated and beaten and scorned,**

 **But he didn't let that stop him from protecting the other boys and girls.**

 **He shielded a baby at five years old,**

 **And wound up getting tortured for his brave act.**

 **He's a true Gryffindor, he's told,**

 **And from that point on, there was no going back.**

 **He protected the weak,**

 **And risked his life for those in danger, even if it meant hospitals and casts and pain.**

 **He's the hero many dream of and seek.**

 **He protected others with all he had, even if it meant getting maimed.**

 **When I was younger, he protected me from monsters and shadows**

 **And ominous creaks in the floor.**

 **Now that I'm older, he protects me from bad men and the curses that fly in flashing lights**

 **He protects me always… my father, the Gryffindor..**

Silence follows Molly's speech before she couldn't keep up the strong façade any longer, and she broke down into tears. She buried her face in her father's chest and sobs her heart out.

"Please come back!" she begs. "I need you!"

She continued to cry, and she was so busy sobbing, she didn't notice a familiar hand run fingers through her hair.

"Shh, Molly, I'm not going anywhere," an all too familiar voice murmured.

Molly froze and lifted her head, slowly, hardly daring to hope.

Tears streamed from her eyes, but this time they were of relief as she stared at her father's open eyes staring back at her, his comforting smile…

"Daddy?"

* * *

 _Hope it was good! By the way, you can decide why the people attacked Percy and his family. It's kind of your own imagination on that. Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone._


End file.
